elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wooden Mask
}} The Wooden Mask is a Dragon Priest mask found in . Location This mask is located inside the central barrow, also known as Bromjunaar Sanctuary, to the East of the entrance of Labyrinthian. It can be accessed by simply entering the barrow and following the path around. The mask is near some skeletal remains and a missive. Characteristics The wooden mask is unlike the other dragon priest masks. Its purpose is to gain access to the dragon priest shrine. Wearing the wooden mask within the barrow sends its wearer back to a time before the destruction of the Bromjunaar sanctuary. The central focus of the sanctuary is the restored shrine. It should be noted that the restored shrine is only accessible by wearing the wooden mask within the barrow. The dragon priest shrine contains the busts of eight Dragon Priests found in Skyrim. Any dragon priests who had been defeated will drop the mask that they wore. These masks can be displayed on its respective bust on the shrine. A bust is available for the following masks: *Volsung's Bust (see Volsung, Volsung Mask) *Vokun's Bust (see Vokun, Vokun Mask) *Otar's Bust (see Otar, Otar Mask) *Morokei's Bust (see Morokei, Morokei Mask) *Rahgot's Bust (see Rahgot,Rahgot Mask) *Nahkriin's Bust (see Nahkriin, Nahkriin Mask) *Hevnoraak's Bust (see Hevnoraak, Hevnoraak Mask) *Krosis' Bust (see Krosis, Krosis Mask) Once the eight masks are placed in each respective bust on the shrine, the final mask Konahrik is revealed. The other masks may be taken from the shrine once Konahrik is obtained. Enchantment The mask's enchantment is labeled as "Bromjunaar's Mystery." Except for the message "The wooden mask hums with an unfamiliar energy" being displayed once worn, this has no actual effect. Gallery Woodenmask.png Bugs * It is possible to lose the Wooden Mask forever if it is dropped on the ground or in an interior such as a house. When doing so, the mask may disappear when the player leaves the area and will be impossible to reclaim on console versions of the game. * When equipping a mask and the Archmage's Robes together; both the mask and the Dragonborn's entire head may disappear, showing only an empty hood. **A short term fix is to drop the Archmage's Robes then pick them up again. **Another fix is to store the mask in a container and then equip it directly from the container. ** This can be temporarily fixed by pressing F5, quicksave, and then F9, quick load. ** Clearing the Xbox 360 cache will also correct this issue. ** PS3 users can also temporarily fix this by saving and loading. * It is possible to equip this item while wearing a Falmer Helmet, Ancient Shrouded Cowl, the Jagged Crown and circlets. * If any mask is given to any follower, over time it may disappear from their inventory. ** To resolve this, use the console command player.additem 1, and it will add the mask to the inventory again. * If the mask is equipped and then replaced by another helmet directly after the mask was put on, it is possible to appear in the Bromjunaar Sanctuary without the mask visibly equipped. See also *Bromjunaar Sanctuary *Dragon Priest Appearances * de:Holzmaske es:Máscara de madera ru:Деревянная маска pl:Drewniana maska Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Category:Skyrim: Dragon Masks Category:Skyrim: Headgear